Naked Tommy, Alternate Version
by celrock
Summary: A version of the season 3 Rugrats episode, featuring Kimi and Kira as characters, in other words, what if they had joined the Rugrats cast sooner? Requested by copsman124.


Author's Note: For starters, another birthday shout out! Yes, that's right, Happy Birthday to DemonAloisTrancy! She's been kind of in a Fan Fiction writing slump as of late, the slump I've finally overcome, but regardless, I hope you're having an awesome day, and this story here, is an alternate take on one of your favorite Rugrats episodes, so, I hope you enjoy it! And seeing that while I no longer do birthday stories, at the time of your birthday last year, when I still did such stories, my computer decided to act like garbage, thank you On this Day feature on Facebook for painfully reminding me of last year's debockle this morning I might add, at least a year later, my computer is working as it should, so, let's have at it! Also, this story was sent to me as a request way back last year, and, I apologize for taking so long to be able to honor this request. However, it's finally here, and I hope to the user who requested this story, and to all of my other regular readers, I hope you enjoy this alternate take, on the episode that helped me figure out who my all-time favorite character on the series was. With that out of the way, let's move on, to the story!

Naked Tommy, Alternate Version

Summary: A version of the season 3 Rugrats episode, featuring Kimi and Kira as characters, in other words, what if they had joined the Rugrats cast sooner? Requested by copsman124.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creators. The OC of Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Didi is seen putting a purple shirt on to Spike when Stu walks into the living room, looking surprised.

"Deed, what did you do to Spike?" Stu asks in shock.

"Don't you think he looks cute?" Didi asks playfully.

Meanwhile, Spike growls and pulls himself out of the shirt.

"Goodness Didi he's a dog, not a, a, poodle." Stu comments, just as Spike runs off towards Tommy's playpen.

"Fine Spike, if you want to run around naked all day, then go ahead." Didi says with a sigh.

"Run Spike, be free!" Stu says, as Spike jumps into the playpen, and Tommy lets out a tiny giggle.

Lou walks into the room, looking for Stu and Didi.

"Hey would you two come listen to my acceptance speech?" Lou asks.

"Sure Pop." Stu says, heading into the kitchen with his father and wife.

Back in the playpen, Tommy stairs wide eyed at his dog.

"Wow Spike, I never noticed that before. No wonder you're so happy all the time." Tommy says, taking off his diaper and blue t-shirt, climbing on to Spike's back, and riding around the playpen on Spike, with no clothes on.

Just then, Stu comes back into the living room to check on Tommy.

"Don't worry Pop, I'm still listening, I just came to check on the… AAAHHH!" Stu cries, noticing Tommy naked.

"Stu, what's wrong?" Didi calls from the kitchen.

"Oh Tommy just took off his diaper." Stu replies, picking his diaper up off of the floor.

"Well put it back on." Didi says from the next room.

"Come on Champ let's get this thing back on." Stu says, putting Tommy back into his diaper.

"There you go, good as new." Stu says, just as Tommy rips the diaper off, and throws it at his dad.

"Tommy!" Stu cries, placing the diaper back on to his son.

"Now just keep it on this time and…" Stu says, just as Tommy throws it a second time, this time, causing the diaper to land on his head.

"Stu, get that thing off your head, you're gonna give Tommy ideas." Didi says, coming into the living room to see the diaper on top of Stu's head.

"Deed, what are we gonna do? He won't keep it on!" Stu says out of frustration.

"Don't worry Stu, it's perfectly natural." Didi comments.

"Natural? You think running around with no clothes on is natural? I don't know what kind of family you came from Deed, but in my family, we wore clothes. Well, accept for great aunt Lois, but that's another story." Stu adds.

"Well according to Lipchitz, the spontaneous shedding of clothing, is a natural outgross, to explore their physical environment and explorer their physical space." Didi explains, just as the doorbell rings.

She answers the door to find Betty there.

"Hey Deed how's Lou's speech coming?" Betty asks.

"Oh it's fine Betty, but he's very nervous." Didi replies, as Betty sets Phil and Lil down into the playpen.

"Well you know he is receiving an award in front of the whole Wombat society." Stu adds, as the three adults head into the kitchen, while Phil and Lil glance over at Tommy.

"You look different Tommy." Lil comments.

"Yeah Tommy, did you get a new tooth?" Phil asks.

"Nope?" Tommy replies.

"Did you get a haircut?" Lil asks.

"Nope." Tommy replies.

"I know, you're butt naked!" Phil cries.

Tommy stands tall and proud, in front of Phil and Lill, showing him his naked body.

"Why aren't you wearing your clothes Tommy?" Lil asks.

"Are you taking a bath?" Phil asks.

"Nope, I just didn't wanna wear my clothes so I got rid of them." Tommy replies.

"How come you don't wanna wear them?" Lil asks.

"Let me ask you this Lil, how come you do?" Tommy asks.

"Well, I…" Phil starts to say before Tommy cuts him off.

"Why do any of us wear clothes? All they're good for is for getting dirty or wet, and then your mom has to change your shirt and it hurts your ears! And why do they do it? So they can put a new shirt on your neck and see how cute it looks, but it's not cute, it's just hot and itchy! Don't you see Phil and Lil?" Tommy explains.

"Yeah we see all right." Lil comments.

"You don't have to wear clothes, or diapers, you can be free!" Tommy cries, as Phil and Lil gasp.

"Come on you guys, you can do it too. Just try it, it feels great!" Tommy exclaims.

Phil and Lil give each other a look.

"Well, maybe." Phil comments, as the twins start to help each other undress.

"Hey! I feel better already!" Lil cries, after Phil removes her shoes and she wiggles her toes.

Another minute later, Phil and Lil have dis robed completely, staring at one another.

"Phillip!" Lil cries, staring at her naked twin.

"Lillian!" Phil cries, staring at his naked sister.

Tommy, glancing at Phil and Lil, notices something different about Lil from Phil.

"Uh, Lil, can I ask you a question?" Tommy asks.

Lil nods.

"Where's your stick? Me and Phil gots sticks sticking out of our bottoms, but yours is missing." Tommy says.

Lil stares at Tommy, then at Phil, and then, down at herself, realizing what Tommy is asking about.

"Uh, maybe it's cuz I'm a girl. Yeah, it's cuz I'm a girl, and for whatever reason, girls gots wholes in their bottoms, while boys gots sticks." Lil says.

"Oh." Tommy responds.

Meanwhile, while Tommy is asking this intriguing question to the twins, the doorbell rings, and Stu answers it to find Chas along with Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi.

"Good morning Stu." Kira cheerrfully greets.

"Hey Stu how's your dad doing? Still practicing his speech?" Chas asks, as they all head into the living room to place Chuckie and Kimi into the playpen.

"Well he's, aaahhh! Now they're all doing it!" Stu cries.

"Oh my!" Kira cries, rushing off into the kitchen.

"Oh, they're going through that spontaneous phase of shedding clothing. Well it's nothing to worry about, it's just a natural outgross to explore their physical environment and explore their physical space." Chas explains, dropping his kids off into the playpen.

"That's what Didi said." Stu comments, as the two dads head off into the kitchen, and Chuckie stares at Tommy, Phil and Lil with a dirty look.

"What have you done you guys, what have you done?" Chuckie asks in shock.

"Done what?" Tommy asks.

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed Tommy, you're all totally naked!" Chuckie says.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Tommy asks.

"You can't just go around without any clothes on?" Chuckie asks.

"I don't know Chuckie, I think it looks like fun!" Kimi cries, taking off her boots.

"Kimi?" Chuckie says, trying to stop her, but it's too late.

Before he knows it, Kimi has stripped out of her diaper, and takes off her shirt and jumper with the kitty cat on it.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble now." Chuckie says with a sigh, slumping down to the carpet.

"Come on Chuckie, try it." Phil says.

"Yeah it's fun!" Lil and Kimi cry in unison, as the twins, Tommy, and Kimi all dance around the playpen.

""I'm not getting naked, it's just not natural. Besides, our parents are gonna bite us, after all, if they put clothes on us, they must have a pretty good reason." Chuckie explains.

"Maybe they put them on us so we can practice taking them off!" Tommy responds.

"Yeah! What Tommy said." Kimi agrees, doing a cartwheel, that twists into a summersalt.

"I don't think that's the reason Tommy, oh, oh, oh, I don't know." Chuckie mutters, sitting in a fetal position, looking less than amused.

"Come on Chuckie, take them off." Tommy says.

"This is fun Chuckie!" Kimi cries.

"No! It's not natural, and I'm staying dressed." Chuckie protests, pulling at his shirt over his shorts.

"But look, Spike is naked, and Fifi's naked, and even Reptar's naked." Tommy explains, pointing at Spike, who's outside the playpen.

"Well, maybe if Reptar and Fifi are naked." Chuckie mutters, as he attempts to pull his shirt off, without much success, just as Betty runs towards the playpen.

"Oh my gool a gone, what's going on here? Philly Lilly! You're nutist!" Betty cries, picking up her naked twins and their clothes.

"Now Betty, I'm surprised at you, I mean they're just babies." Didi comments, just as Kira walks up behind her and notices her daughter.

"I think Kimi's, rather cute!" Kira comments, smiling over at her daughter who's dancing around and giggling in the playpen, showing off her naked body to everyone.

"Well, Lipchitz says…" Didi starts to say, before Betty cuts her off in an angry rage.

"Don't start with that hippy Lipchitz Deed. I don't know what kind of place you're running here but it's time to face facts. The fifties are over and we lost, so just, get with the program alright!" Betty screams, snatching up her children and rushing out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Didi pushes Chuckie's shirt back down, worried he's going to choke himself, as she and Kira head back into the kitchen. Chuckie, stares over at his best friend and little sister.

"Now we're gonna never see Phil and Lil again." Chuckie comments in disappointment.

"Oh sure we will Chuckie." Tommy replies.

"I don't think their mommy's ever gonna let them come back, all cuz of you getting them naked Tommy. And then, Kimi, you had to go along with it all too." Chuckie says.

"I don't care what anyone says. Naked is free." Tommy says.

"Naked is fun!" Kimi cries.

"Naked is, nakie!" Tommy and Kimi cry in unison, doing a high-five in the air.

Chuckie simply moans in the corner, burying his face in his hands, ready to give up.

In the kitchen, Stu, Didi, Chas and Kira sit around the kitchen table, discussing the situation.

"I can't believe Betty reacted like that!" Didi exclaimed.

"Of course she reacted like that. Our son is the priest of baby nudism." Stu comments.

"I wouldn't worry guys it's just a phase." Chas comments.

"And Kimi is awfully cute with no clothes on." Kira adds.

"Yes, but it's a phase that's not going over well with the neighbors." Didi responds.

"What about taking the kids to Pop's dinner? How's the Royal Order of Wombat going to react to that?" Stu asks.

"You know, I've got Doctor Lipchitz's phone number, maybe I'd better give him a call." Didi suggests, looking for the number and picking up the receiver.

"You do that Deed, I'm going to take more practical steps." Stu says, heading into the living room, and grabbing up Tommy and Kimi out of the playpen.

"You're coming with me Champ. You too Kimi." Stu says, taking them down to his workshop in the basement, just as the doorbell rings.

Stu runs to answer it, to find Peter standing there.

"Oh good, you showed up just in time." Stu says.

"Well actually, I came by to help your dad with his speech." Peter says.

"Well, I need your help downstairs in the workshop." Stu says, opening the basement door.

"What's going on? And why are Tommy and Kimi naked?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain downstairs." Stu muttered, as the adults and naked toddlers, head down into the workshop.

Meanwhile, Didi sees to dialing Lipchitz's phone number.

"Doctor Lipchitz will know what to do, after all, he wrote the book!" Didi cries, as the phone starts ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Doctor Lipchitz." Lipchitz says on the other end of the line.

"Oh hello Doctor Lipchitz, this is…" Didi starts to say, before the line starts speaking again in Lipchitz's voice.

"Thank you for calling the Doctor Lipchitz Baby Talk Hotline. If you have a question about nutrician, press one now." Lipchitz says on the phone.

Back downstairs, Stu explains to Peter what's going on, while they both take measurements.

"So, you need me to help you invent something so Tommy and Kimi won't take their clothes off at the dinner tonight, but still managing to keep a level of comfort?" Peter asks, roomaging through a drawer of various tools and supplies.

"That's exactly what I need." Stu replied, writing down Tommy and Kimi's body measurements on a sketch pad.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimi, lay side by side on a table, staring at one another. Kimi's face blushes a deep pink, as she stares longingly at Tommy.

" _He's cute!_ " Kimi thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, back upstairs in the kitchen…

"You have pressed six, distractive baby behavior. If your baby laughs at inappropriate moments, press one, now!" Lipchitz cries into the phone.

Didi sighs, growing impatient as she waits to listen for an option that will help her solve her clothing problem.

Downstairs, Stu and Peter stretch out some rubber materials and cover it in cloth. Kimi and Tommy laugh, as they find what Stu and Peter doing, to be quite funny. Back upstairs, an option that Didi is looking for, finally announces itself on the phone.

"If your baby has been spontaneously shedding his or her clothing, please press nine, now!" Lipchitz says.

"Finally!" Didi cries, pressing the nine key on her telephone keypad.

"You have pressed nine. The spontaneous shedding of clothing, is a natural outgross, so a child can explore their environment and explore their physical space. Thank you for calling the Doctor Lipchitz Baby Talk Hotline. You'll be charged one dollar and fifty cents for the first minute, and another fifty cents for each additional minute." Lipchitz says, just as the call ends.

While this was going on, Didi prepared herself to write down what Lipchitz was saying, only deciding not to, when it was only repeating what was already said in the book.

"So, what did Lipchitz say?" Kira asked.

"Nothing I already hadn't heard, or rather, read, before." Didi said, rolling her eyes in disgust, just as Stu and Peter walk into the room, carrying Tommy and Kimi.

Tommy is now wearing a pair of tightly fitting purple suspendors over his blue shirt and diaper, while Kimi wears identical suspendors, only her's are red, on top of her pink shirt that she wore originally beneath her yellow jumper with the blue kitty cat on front, and a fresh diaper.

"Didi, Chas, Kira, our problems are solved. Introducing the new Pickles Baby Suspendors." Stu announces, holding up Tommy to show everybody, while Peter does the same with Kimi.

"They're cute Stu, but I don't see…" Didi starts to say, before Stu goes on to explain.

"These suspendors are callabrated to adjust to Tommy and Kimi's weight and physical development. Tough enough to keep them from pulling them off, but, puffered to prevent any discomfort. This could be a whole new division for Pickles Toys!" Stu cries excitedly.

Kira glances at her husband.

"I don't know, I thought Kimi looked cuter with no clothes on." Kira comments.

"Now Kira, you know we can't take Kimi to the dinner with no clothes on." Chas comments.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's the fashion statement of the year, but at least it's a relief. We can now take Tommy and Kimi to Pop's dinner." Didi says with a smile.

The evening rolled around, and everybody is at the dinner, where Lou is about to give his speech.

"And now, on behalf of the Winter-Hagon County, I present this year's Golden Marsupial Award, to Lou Pickles!" The announcer says, as Lou, dressed in a fancy tuxedo wearing his brown Wombat hat, steps up to the podium, while the audience applauds.

"Friends family and fellow Wombats. There's one reason and one reason only, why I'm standing at this podium this evening…" Lou begins, while the toddlers, Tommy and Kimi, who have barely touched their supper, while Chuckie has eaten all but one bite of food on his plate, have all climbed down to the floor beneath the table.

Tommy and Kimi, no longer wishing to wear their clothes, start squirming around.

"We gots to get out of these clothes Tommy." Kimi cries.

Chuckie puts a finger up to his lips to hush his sister.

"Quiet Kimi, you want the growed ups to hear?" Chuckie whispers.

"Oh, sorry." Kimi whispers.

"No worries Kimi, I'll find a way to get us out of our clothes." Tommy says, squirming around.

"I don't know you guys, a regular old diaper, sure, but that thing?" Chuckie asks, a bit unsure.

"There's gots to be a way." Tommy says, continuing to squirm, with the clothes staying put.

"Yeah! If anybody can get us out of these clothes, it's Tommy!" Kimi cries, blushing a smile in his direction, while she squirms along with Tommy, again, her suspendors not moving an inch.

"No one hands you your freedom on a silver platter. If you want it, you've got to reach out, and take it." Lou goes on to say in his speech, just as Tommy gets an idea.

"I've gots an idea! Kimi, Chuckie, help me up." Tommy whispers to them.

Chuckie relents, backing away, not wishing to play any part in this whole ordeal, while Kimi crouches down on all fours, allowing Tommy to get a boost up to the table.

"I'll help you Tommy." Kimi says.

"Thanks Kimi." Tommy replies, climbing up on Kimi's back and reaching up to the table, where he pulls down his and Kimi's dinner forks.

"Now, Kimi, take this fork, and poke the straps of your suspendor thingy. That ought to loosen them up so you can take your clothes off. Ready? One, elevendy, uh, six!" Tommy cries, as the two of them stick their forks into their suspendors, breaking the seal that keeps them tightly fassened together.

They get their suspendors off, and strip out of their clothes.

"Come on Kimi, let's go." Tommy whispers in her ear.

"We're going out there Chuckie." Kimi whispers to her brother, before she and Tommy, now naked, take off, running down the isle up to the podium.

"In closing my friends, I'd like to give you a few words of advice. Don't be afraid of the naked crew, because when you get down to the bare bones of life, you realize that the truth is all we've got. It's like the man says, clothes don't make the man, the man, too!" Lou says, just as Tommy and Kimi reach the podium.

"Tommy?" Stu cries.

"Oh no!" Didi cries.

"Oh my! I thought Kimi was cute back at the house, but, uh…" Kira cries, her face red with embarrassment, as she storms out of her seat.

Just then, Lou picks up his grandson and Kimi, and hoysts them up on his shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like for you all to meet my grandson, Tommy Pickles, and my son's best friend's daughter, Kimi Finster." Lou happily announces, showing off the two kids to the audience.

"Awww!" Several audience members cry, as Tommy removes the Wombat hat from his grandfather's head, and places it on his own head.

Meanwhile, Kira runs up to the podium, her face red with embarrassment, with her fists clinched in anger.

" _I thought Kira liked Kimi naked, why is she so mad?_ " Chas thinks to himself.

Kira runs up to the podium, screaming in Japanese.

"Kimi! We do not shed our clothing in public! You naughty girl!" Kimi is screaming, only she's screaming this in Japanese, so nobody in the audience can understand her, as she snatches Kimi out of Lou's arms and runs out of the banquet hall.

Stu turns to his wife.

"What was she saying?" Stu asks, raising his eyebrows.

That night, after everyone heads home to get ready for bed, while Didi manages to get Tommy into a diaper and his signature t-shirt and puts him to bed, Chas and Kira, have a different problem.

"Come on Kimi, let's put on your pajamas." Kira says, holding a pair of pink and white polkadotted footsy pajamas out in front of her.

Kimi shakes her head and reaches up for the pajamas, only to throw them into the closet.

Kira repeats this several more times, until a huge pile of Kimi's clothes is inside the closet, with Kimi, sitting on the bedroom carpet, butt naked, while Chuckie, dressed in a pair of blue pajamas, the same ones he's seen wearing in The Legend of Satchmo episode, is curled up in his bed, trying to get to sleep.

"Let Kimi sleep naked for one night, I mean, what harm could it do?" Chas asks.

"Well, if she's not going to wear her clothes, I guess, that's all we can do." Kira says, reaching for a diaper.

"But she should wear a diaper." Kira says, reaching to grab up Kimi, only for her to run through the house, while her mother chases after her with the diaper.

"Come back here Kimi!" Kira calls, but her daughter is too busy, giggling and having fun.

She gets down to the bottom of the stairs, where she finds Fifi, who she proceeds to do what Tommy did earlier in the day, climb on Fifi's back, and ride around the house naked.

Ten minutes later, Fifi collapses to the ground, with Chas and Kira passing out, not too far behind. Once Kira catches her breath, and Chas pulls his enhailor out of his pocket, feeling an Asthma attack coming on, Kira, ready to give up, carries Kimi up to bed, still naked, placing her down in her crib and shuts off the lights.

The next morning, while everybody slept ppeacefully in Tommy's house, and Tommy has decided to wear his clothes again, to the extent that he won't even get undressed for his mother to give him a bath, because she was too tired to give him one the night before, the Finsters awaken to the smell of poop and pee coming from Chuckie and Kimi's room, and Kimi, shivering and sneezing beneath her blankets.

"I think Chuckie might have had an accident." Chas whispers to Kira at the doorway.

"Guess again." Kira whispers back to her husband.

Turns out because Kimi refused to get dressed for bed, going to sleep with no diaper or pajamas on, she ended up royally wetting the bed, and getting a chill.

"Well, you take Chuckie over to Tommy's then. Kimi's got a cold, and refuses to wear her clothes. Afraid I'll have to stay here with her." Kira says, as silent tears trickle down Kimi's face.

Chuckie sadly waves goodbye to his sister, as Chas takes him over to Tommy's. Didi, unable to get Tommy to take his clothes off to take his bath, asks Chas if Chuckie can join him in the tub. To everyone's surprise, Chuckie runs upstairs, takes off his clothes, and joins Tommy in the tub, who he's surprised to see wearing his clothes.

"Hi Tommy." Chuckie says.

"Hey Chuckie, I was thinking, there's lots of reasons to wear clothes." Tommy says.

"Really?" Chuckie asks.

"They keep us warm." Tommy says.

"Yeah but Tommy…" Chuckie starts to say, before he continues.

"They keep the dirt off of us." Tommy continues.

"Yeah but Tommy…" Chuckie goes on to say.

"Sometimes they even look nice! I know Spike's naked, I know Reptar's naked, but we're not aminals and we've gots to wear clothes!" Tommy cries, placing a bucket on his head and splashing around in the water, still dressed in his shirt and diaper.

However, rather than joining in, Chuckie just clams up in the corner, no longer wearing his clothes, angrily glaring at Tommy.

"Okay, why don't you go tell my sister that." Chuckie snaps.

Tommy stops abruptly, and stares at his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks.

"Kimi didn't wear her clothes, she wet her bed, and now, she can't come out and play, all cuz she's gots a cold and refuses to wear her clothes." Chuckie says angrily.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, but, I decided to wear my clothes on my own, after seeing how nice everybody looked at the dinner place we went to yesterday night, and how warm my grandpa felt when I was in his arms, with him in his clothes." Tommy explained.

"But, but, but…" Chuckie stammered.

"Kimi's gonna have to decide for herself that she wants to wear her clothes again." Tommy continued.

Chuckie let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, as Didi came in to finish washing him off and got him out of the tub.

Meanwhile, back at the Finsters, Kimi is curled up in front of the TV, butt naked, as she watches an episode of the Dummi Bears on TV, and starts dancing around. While dancing, she has to go potty, and because she's not wearing a diaper, she gets a bit too close to her Super Thing doll, and ends up peeing on it. All of the sudden, Kimi smells the unpleasant smell, and glances down at the puddle she's made on the carpet, part of which, got on to Super Thing.

"Oh no! Super Thing, you're all dirty!" Kimi cries, as she starts loudly crying at the top of her lungs.

Kira rushes into the room, and sees what happened.

"This is why we need to wear our diapers Kimi." Kira says, taking the ruined Super Thing away from her and carrying it off to the washer, hoping to get it cleaned.

Shortly after cleaning up the living room carpet and giving Kimi a bath, she puts her into a fresh diaper and into her pink and white footsy pajamas, once she found them at the bottom of the pile of clothes that were thrown into the closet the night before.

By this point, Kimi is tired out, and falls asleep on a set of clean sheets in her crib. Upon awakening, her mommy brings her Super Thing, which has been all cleaned up, at which time, the realization hits Kimi just as Chuckie returns home from his playdate. He runs into the bedroom to see how his sister is doing.

"How are you doing Kimi?" Chuckie asks, grabbing at the bars of Kimi's crib.

"I'm okay, but my nose is kind of stuffy and I had to go without Super Thing all day, cuz I wasn't wearing a diapie and went potty all over him. I'm glad mommy got him all clean, but from now on, I'm gonna wear my clothes. Being nakie was fun for a little while, but after waking up today sick, cold, and smelling of a dirty diapie, I don't think I wanna run around nakie no more." Kimi explained, climbing out of her crib and giving her brother a hug, just as she let out a sneeze.

"Bless you Kimi, and, I'm glad you're gonna wear your clothes, cuz, I didn't like waking up to our room smelling like the potty neither." Chuckie remarked.

Kimi simply let out a small smile, as she grabbed up Super Thing, and ran to the kitchen, where her mommy gave her a big bowl of Miso soup. Chuckie sat down at the table across from her, where he was fed a slice of pizza.

"What about Tommy, Phil and Lil?" Kimi asked.

"Don't know about Phil and Lil, me and Tommy didn't see them today, but Tommy is so fixed on wearing his clothes, after seeing how nice everyone looked at that dinner yesterday night, plus, he never said it, but I don't think he liked seeing your mommy mad and saying those words even I couldn't understand, that he took a bath with his clothes on." Chuckie explained in between bites of pizza.

"Really? That's funny!" Kimi cried in between bites of her soup, sniffling and laughing, while Chuckie remained speechless with a serious expression on his face.

"Though I must tell you, Tommy really did look cute with no clothes on." Kimi said once she had calmed down, blushing.

"Uh, okay…" Chuckie replied, returning to eating his pizza.

Later that night, when everybody was heading off to bed, Chas turned to Kira in bed.

"I wonder what could have caused Kimi to catch a cold?" Chas asked.

"Sometimes when people sleept with no clothes on, it can cause them to get sick." Kira replied.

"Well, I'm glad Kimi's sleeping with her clothes on tonight." Chas said, closing his eyes.

"Me too, cuz while I found it cute for a little while, even in Japan, we frown upon getting naked in public." Kira responded.

"But don't you guys take your shoes off when indoors?" Chas asked.

"Only in the home, and we wear a separate pair of slippers into the bathroom, to ensure that room stays clean." Kira explained.

"Oh, got it." Chas said, yawning as he drifted off to sleep, and Kira, did the same.

A few days later, Kimi was over her cold and everybody was playing at Tommy's house again, including Phil and Lil.

"See Chuckie, I told you they'd come back to play again." Tommy said.

"So what got you two to wear your clothes again?" Kimi asked the twins.

"Mommy yelled at us and made us take a bath, which me and Lillian hate." Phil replied.

"And she tooked our Reptar doll away and wouldn't let us play outside until we agreed to stay in our clothes." Lil added.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Chuckie said, getting the star ball out of the corner.

"Come on you guys, let's go on a aventure." Tommy said, opening up the playpen.

"Yeah!" Kimi cried, joining Tommy at the entrance.

Phil and Lil nodded, as they lined up behind Tommy and Kimi.

"Here we go again." Chuckie said with a reluctant sigh, as he brought up the rear of the line, as the toddlers headed out of the playpen, into the kitchen, out into the backyard, outside to play.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry if the ending was a bit, rushed, but I decided to extend it, to show how Kimi learned her lesson, since she was still okay with not wearing clothes, even after having to hear her mother yell in Japanese in front of everybody. Oh and, that line of her's, was suppose to be written in Japanese, but the translator I used in my Twitter client, seems to be broken, which is why I found a work around, since I've stalled on this story long enough in getting it put out. In fact, I ran into a situation earlier that caused me to think I had somehow erased my entire document by accident, but thankfully, I had not. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this alternate take on this episode, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more stories, sometime very soon.


End file.
